fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Caprin the Bat
The Character Summary Name Age Birthday Height/Weight Origin: [[Insinmind]] Tiering Weakness: Can only attack once per minute Lifting Strength: Multiverse Held a steel plate that was googleplexian times the size of a universe Striking Strength: Building Clashed with Zeth | Low Solar System to Solar System Punched away BWF’s supernova level attacks | Universe to Universe+ Dimenfoe Fifth is infinity greater than Dimenfoe First which grants the user infinite strength Travel Speed: MFTL+ | Infinite Master Cordblock 3 can equal his speed with characters moving at Infinite speeds, Dimenfoe Fifth Increases his speed to infinite Reaction Speed: MFTL+ Can react to BWF and David who could intercept and kept up with his own combat speed | Infinite Could keep up with David who also had Dimenfoe Fifth Combat Speed: MFTL+ Can hit more than googleplexian amount of times in a yoctosecond | Kept up with David during Dimenfoe Fifth Durability: Multi Galaxy Tanked hundred trillion hurricanes bigger than a heliocentric solar system | Universe to Universe+ Tanked hits from David who used Dimenfoe Fifth Attack Potential: Multi Star to Low Solar System Made a ball of dark energy equivalent to that of the [https://elite-dangerous.fandom.com/wiki/VY_Canis_Majoris VY Canis Majoris] | Universe His Base Power is stated to be anywhere between Planet to Universe level | Multiverse Made a steel plate that was googleplexian times the size of a universe Destructive Capability: Multi Galaxy The hurricanes he was producing were going over a heliocentric universe far less than a yoctosecond Range: Universe to Universe+ Powers and Abilities '''Xifos Gia Midenismo''': His sword, from the first yoctosecond of its existence was able to surpass a master samurai cutting attack potency by times undecillion and its attack potency keeps increasing by times undecillion of every femtosecond of its existence, and this sword is over trillions of years old. '''Electrical Spikes''': Theses stick out of the tips of his wings '''Venom''': His venom can cause excruciating pain '''Dark Energy''': Can make it as big as the VY Canis Majoris '''Mind Reading''': Can watch someone’s life in less than a femtosecond by doing this he knows all their strengths and weaknesses '''Invisibility''' '''Adaptation''': Can quickly adapt to something new like breathing underwater '''Mental Deterioration''': Can cause fast Alzheimer’s '''Duplication''': Can make multiple duplicates of himself that can use the same powers '''Cloning''': Can clone his opponents and their level of duration, attack potency, speed, strength and abilities he can do this in less than a yoctosecond '''Size Manipulation''': Can shrink something as big as something that’s five hundred trillion miles or 804,672,000,000,000Km thousand times smaller and weaker than a cell in less than a Yoctosecond '''Master Cordblock level 1''': Can equalise his faster opponents speed down to his and make himself 5.5 times faster than his opponent (combat speed) '''Master Cordblock level 2''': Becomes 2.5 times faster than his opponent (combat speed) '''Master Cordblock level 3''': Can match speed with opponents who can move at infinite speeds (combat speed) '''Phyoken''': Breaks the laws of physics. In this example, if somebody threw a boulder at you, instead of going backwards, you go forwards '''Min Duction''': which reduces the attack potency of nearly everything, for example if someone was able to kill some character infinitely more powerful than any hyperversal being, he can reduce their attack potency down to zero dimensional or of a snail. Another example is someone being able to cut through the fabric of reality and Caprin can shrink that level of attack down to zero dimensional or that of a snail '''Nervdone''': This ability attacks the nervous system '''Counter Antinervdone''': This turned off the resistance an opponent may have to Nervdone '''Ninitythstam''': Energy that looks like black sand, that takes away more than 99.99% of someone’s stamina '''Backfire Hurt''': Whenever someone hits him, it hurts, damages or kills them instead it’s so effective, that even beings that it has cut through a reality beyond any dimensional concept, and even far beyond that '''Wemartense''': Certain specifics, possibly all martial arts, techniques that can be sensed by formation of combat with a near to masterful counteract or counterattack, this ability also grant’s a power increase too '''Reality Warping''': Created a steel plate that had a height greater than a galaxy and width that was more than googleplexian times the size of a universe. Each cubit piece of it was more than googleplexian times, smaller than a proton, and weighs far much more than a universe. '''Crasength''': Which greatly increases the weight of something or someone far beyond its original weight '''Puzz Finisher''': The appearance of the Ability was a blend of many colours and shapes. This ability takes incomprehensible puzzle solving actions to complete. Failure to do so, will result in death. It should be noted, that this ability has killed many beings, that were above an infinite number of Infinites before. This power has managed to badly damage beings, that were above any infinity that science could comprehend. It reduces their duration, down to lower levels, that were in between human and universal '''Dimenfoe First''': Grants the user infinite strength '''Dimenfoe Second''': Infinitely greater than Dimenfoe first '''Dimenfoe Third''': Infinity greater than Dimenfoe Second '''Dimenfoe Fourth''': Infinity greater than Dimenfoe Third '''Dimenfoe Fifth''': Infinity greater than Dimenfoe Fourth while infinity increasing duration, attack potency, speed, strength and possibly range '''Shugen''': This ability can shut down a high level of regeneration and healing Feats Clash with Zeth caused a building to collapse Demolished Zeth in a fight Made a ball of dark energy equivalent to that of the VY Canis Majoris Can fight and react at faster than yoctosecond speeds (one septillionth of a second) Can hit more than googleplexian amount of times in a yoctosecond (the exact amount is unspecified as he broke the measurements) His sword, from the first yoctosecond of its existence was able to surpass a master samurai cutting attack potency by times undecillion and its attack potency keeps increasing by times undecillion of every femtosecond of its existence, and this sword is over trillions of years old His sword can withstand far greater than infinite dimensional attack potency of the Hilbert Space “A being, that had no dimensional limitation couldn’t destroy ‘Xifos Gia Midenismo’ Or a character that can cut through the fabric of reality and can’t damage ‘Xifos Gia Midenismo.’ However, an all ‘powerful being’ Brax-lung sword or returning it to the void can destroy it.” Punched away BWF’s supernova level attacks Shrank a five hundred trillion mile (804,672,000,000,000Km) steel block to more than a thousand times smaller and weaker than a cell in less than a Yoctosecond Watched lot of the warriors lives in less than a femtosecond by experiencing their lives, he now knows their strengths and weaknesses His power ranges from planet to Universe level Can make an exact clone of his opponent in less than a yoctosecond “BWF blasted Caprin to a place that was billions of years’ worth of torment and Caprin came out of it fine” “Caprin and BWF united their duplicates into one being that cover a universe larger than an average universe into one being” “Formed hurricanes far larger than Vy Canis Majoris” The hurricanes he was producing were going over a heliocentric universe far less than a yoctosecond Tanked hundred trillion hurricanes bigger than a heliocentric solar system Could sense what fighting style David was going to use while being at a distance greater then a universe Created a steel plate with a height greater than a galaxy and width that was more than googleplexian times the size of a universe. Each cubit piece of it was more than googleplexian times, smaller than a proton, and weighs far much more than a universe Effortlessly chucked his steel plate at David Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive